Limit
by Azuka-nyan
Summary: Bagaimana jika orang yang kau sayangi telah mati? Bagaimana jika ia kembali dengan wujud yang berbeda? Dan bagaimana jika ia diberi batas waktu untuk bersamamu? Inilah kisah Haruno Sakura bersama 'roh' orang yang ia sayangi/"Waktuku sudah habis, Sakura"/Semuanya mempunyai batas waktu/For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/REVIEW XD


"Sasuke-_kun_..."

**.**

**.**

"...jangan pergi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU/****OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena—

**.**

**.**

**.**

—semuanya...

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

...mempunyai batas waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu mengelap wajahnya yang bercucuran keringat dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Sesekali dia mengibaskan tangannya seraya mendapatkan angin. Ah, musim panas. Sungguh, hari ini terlalu panas dan lebih panas dari biasanya. Jangankan hujan, angin pun tidak ada. Hanya hawa panas yang merajai suhu hari ini.

Sekali lagi dia mengelap keringatnya. Sudah hari kesebelas di musim panas bulan Juli saat ini. Dengan terpaksa, perempuan itu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ya, salahkan dirinya yang bersikeras untuk membeli es krim di supermarket yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Niatnya sih hanya ingin membeli es krim di supermarket terdekat, tapi nasib memang sial. Supermarket yang sangat dekat dengan rumahnya itu sudah _sold out_ dalam menjual es krim. Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu menggerutu kesal. Berarti dia harus pergi ke supermarket yang lumayan jauh. Ingin rasanya ia mengamuk. Tapi apa daya? Walau ia mengamuk, es krim yang ada di supermarket itu tetap _sold out_ kan? Dengan sangat terpaksa, perempuan itu berjalan melanjutkan petualangannya dalam melawan panasnya matahari demi membeli beberapa es krim beraneka rasa.

_CRING!_—Bunyi bel supermarket tersebut menggema setelah perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu membuka pintu masuk. Hawa sejuk mulai merambat kekulitnya yang mulus dan putih. Tanpa basi-basi lagi, perempuan itu menuju ke tempat utama.

Ya—

—_Ice Cream box_

Dibukanya tempat itu kemudian memilih-milih es krim yang menurut perempuan itu enak untuk dinikmati. Hawa yang lebih sejuk muncul dari _box_ es krim ini. Ingin rasanya perempuan ini masuk ke dalam kotak tersebut. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya, mengingat bahwa ia adalah orang yang normal dan tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

"Semuanya 3790 _yen_."

Sakura mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang di sana. Diberikannya uang itu kepada sang kasir yang bajunya telah bertuliskan nama Karin.

"Kembaliannya 210 _yen_, silakan datang lagi."

Sakura tersenyum sembari mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian keluar dari supermarket. Sekarang hawa sejuk yang sempat menembus kulitnya telah terganti dengan hawa panas yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Dengan cepat, di bukanya es krim yang telah di belinya itu. Es krim rasa _str__a__wberry_. Rasa manis-asam juga sensasi dingin mulai menyebar ke dalam mulutnya. Menciptakan suasana tersendiri bagi perempuan yang bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut.

Sekarang saatnya dia pulang ke rumah.

Perempuan itu menikmati saat-saatnya memakan es krim. Dia tak peduli perkataan orang-orang di sekitar yang mengatakan dia aneh. Yang terpenting, hawa panas yang merambat ke tubuhnya telah berkurang dengan memakan es krim ini.

"Aku pulang," Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya, kemudian ia merenggangkan otot-otot di sekujur tubuhnya karena lelah.

"Ah, Sakura, ibu sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu. Mau makan sekarang?"

"Nanti saja, Sasori-_nii_ sudah pulang?"

"Belum, sepertinya dia bersama pacarnya,"

"Ah, begitu," Sakura kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk meletakan beberapa es krim yang ia beli du lemari pendingin. "kalau dia sudah pulang, katakan padanya ada es krim di kulkas."

Perempuan berumur 48 tahun tersebut tersenyum melihat anaknya kemudian mengangguk setuju sembari berkata, "Ya, nanti ibu katakan pada kakakmu."

Sakura kemudian menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, perempuan itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang empuk dengan kasar. Es krim yang sudah di makannya tadi telah habis tak bersisa. Tangan kanannya memegang bekas _ice cream stick_ yang bertulisan 'belum beruntung' kemudian membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Perempuan itu menghela nafas panjang.

Hari ini sangat panas. Bahkan bumbu-bumbu kebosanan juga menambahi perasaannya saat ini.

Panas dan bosan.

Tanpa sengaja, perempuan bernama Sakura itu menoleh ke arah bingkai foto yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Terdapat seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ berumur 16 tahun yang tersenyum sambil merangkul sosok perempuan _soft pink_ seumuran dengannya di samping pemuda itu.

Sakura tersenyum miris.

Nostalgia lagi, eh?

Perempuan tersebut bangun dari tidurnya kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke arah bingkai foto tersebut. Diambilnya foto yang menurutnya berharga bagi dirinya itu kemudian memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Sebersit perasaan kecewa merambat ke dalam rongga dadanya.

"Ah, sudah 2 tahun kau tak ada di sisiku lagi," perempuan _soft pink_ itu tersenyum hambar, "tak terasa ya, Sasuke-_kun_,"

Dibelainya lembut wajah pemuda raven yang ada di foto tersebut. "Mengingat kenangan itu membuatku sakit lho, Sasuke-_kun_,"

_Hei, Sakura, kalau salah satu dari kita pergi jauh nanti bagaimana?_

"Kau...pergi meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu," menghela nafas, "kau kejam, Sasuke-_kun_,"

_Sakura, kalau aku pergi jauh nanti bagaimana?_

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

_Sakura-chan..._

_Sakura..._

_...aku sangat menyayangimu..._

"Kau...sampai membuatku menangis berhari-hari," perempuan itu mulai meneteskan air matanya, "padahal...padahal aku belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku,"

Ya, setelah 6 bulan tak menangis, akhirnya Haruno Sakura menangis lagi. Perasaan sakit dan sesak pun mulai menjalar ke organ dalamnya—hati.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

Perasaan-perasaan yang membuatnya tak tenang kembali muncul. Padahal sudah susah payah ia mencoba tak mengingat hal itu. Padahal ia bertekad menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa. Padahal...ia sudah mencoba melupakan perasaan cinta yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Tapi mengapa...

"Hiks, Sasuke-_kun_,"

...mengapa perasaan itu kembali muncul?

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku...aku sangat mencintaimu, hiks!"

Kejam.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, sekali saja. Kumohon, hiks!"

Takdir memang kejam.

Air mata kembali mengalir deras di pipinya yang _chuby_.

Apa salahnya memohon kepada hal yang tak pasti?

Sakura kembali terisak.

Perempuan itu sadar akan kenyataan bahwa pujaan hatinya tak ada di dunia ini lagi, tapi perempuan itu tak dapat menerima kenyataan.

Dia tak dapat menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Kenyataan ini membuatnya semakin terpuruk ke dalam jurang kesedihan.

Sampai kapan pun...

"Hiks! Sa-Sasuke-_kun_,"

...ia tak dapat melupakan cinta pertamanya.

Cinta pertamanya yang pergi jauh dari sisinya.

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku, Sakura?"

Perempuan itu tersentak kemudian berhenti menangis ketika mendengar suara _bariton_ yang sangat ia kenal di belakangnya.

Suara yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan selama 2 tahun.

Suara yang...

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

...membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada pemuda yang disayanginya itu.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum manis. "Kau merindukanku, nona Haruno?"

Dengan cepat, perempuan bermarga Haruno itu pun langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda yang ada di belakangnya.

Rambut _raven_ yang tidak berubah,

_T-Shirt_ putih yang pernah dipakai pemuda itu saat terakhir bertemu dengan Sakura,

Wajah yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi datar tapi tampan,

Terlebih lagi...

...wujud tubuh yang nampak transparan.

Perempuan _soft pink_ tersebut meneguk ludah.

"Ka-kau si-siapa?"

"Aku?" pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian terkekeh geli. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Eh?

Tu-tunggu dulu.

Sasuke?

Sasuke yang 'itu' kan?

Sasuke yang meninggalkan perempuan _soft pink_ ini kan?

Sasuke yang ia cintai 'itu' kan?

Uchiha Sasuke?

Tidak mungkin.

Sakura pingsan di tempat.

.

.

.

**LIMIT**

.

**©Azu****ka-nyan**

.

.

.

"Waktuku..."

.

.

.

**For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri-III**

.

.

.

"...sudah habis..."

.

.

.

Perempuan itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya dengan perlahan. Belum lagi wajah pucatnya dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah seperti orang yang baru saja dikejar setan. "Mimpi?" lirih perempuan yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura, "Mimpi yang sangat aneh,"

Dengan cekatan, telapak tangan kanannya dia letakkan di jidatnya yang lumayan lebar. Merasa tidak ada perubahan dalam suhu tubuhnya, diturunkannya tangannya tersebut kemudian menghela nafas lega.

Ah, mungkin karena sedang musim panas dia jadi bermimpi yang aneh-aneh.

Kemudian perempuan itu melirik ke arah jam dinding miliknya.

Jam 02.45 dini hari.

Ah, sudah hampir jam tiga pagi rupanya.

Merasa tenggorokannya kering, Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya kemudian menuju dapur yang terletak di lantai satu rumahnya. Dibukanya pintu lemari pendingin tersebut, hawa dingin yang berasal dari benda pendingin itu mulai menerpa kulitnya. Tapi tak ia hiraukan, yang penting ia harus minum karena tenggorokannya benar-benar kering. Setelah selesai, perempuan tersebut mengelap sudut bibirnya. Ah, rasanya benar-benar segar setelah minum air. Entah kenapa, pikirannya terasa menjadi segar.

Ya, lebih se—

"Ah, segarnya!"

Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang di belakang tubuhnya.

Sungguh, ia sangat mengenal suara ini.

Suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Sa-sasu...ke?" dengan perasaan takut bercampur penasaran, akhirnya perempuan tersebut menoleh kebelakang.

Mata perempuan berambut _soft pink_ tersebut terbelalak kaget.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Dihadapannya sudah berdiri sosok pemuda tampan transparan yang sangat ia kenal.

Uchiha Sasuke...

"Ti-tidak!" lirih Sakura dengan suara yang masih serak, "Tidak mungkin..."

...apakah itu benar-benar dirimu?

_PRANG!_—Gelas yang ada di tangan perempuan itu jatuh kemudian pecah menjadi tak berbentuk. Menciptakan suara menusuk yang menyakitkan. Seluruh tubuhnya masih kaku terdiam menatap sosok pemuda yang dulu pernah dia cintai sampai sekarang. Mulut perempuan itu juga terasa kaku dan tak dapat berucap kata sepatah pun. Air mata yang sudah mengumpul di sekitar matanya akhirnya jatuh mengalir ke wajahnya yang mulus.

Sungguh...ini tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin Sasuke yang 'itu' ada dihadapannya.

"Sakura?"

Sekali lagi Sakura tersentak ketika wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu kandung perempuan tersebut melihat Sakura heran. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu menoleh ke arah wanita berumur 48 tahun tersebut.

"I-ibu..." Sakura berucap lirih kemudian memeluk wanita tersebut. "Sasuke...Sasuke-_kun_..." jeda sejenak, "...a-aku melihat Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..."

Mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura, wanita tersebut tersenyum miris. Dielusnya pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut sembari berkata, "Tak apa, mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi."

Halusinasi?

Ah, benar. Mungkin perempuan yang memiliki iris _emerald _ini sedang berhalusinasi. Mengingat dia terlalu memikirkan orang yang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Perempuan itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ya—

—ini hanya sebuah halusinasi.

"Tidurlah," wanita berumur 48 tahun itu melepaskan pelukan anaknya dengan lembut kemudian tersenyum, "jangan terlalu memikirkan Sasuke, dia sudah tenang," jeda sejenak, "biar ibu yang membersihkan pecahan gelas ini."

Sakura mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya yang terletak di lantai 2. Dengan langkah gontai, perempuan _soft pink_ itu menaiki tangga. Perasaannya masih dikuasai oleh rasa emosi, penasaran, dan juga takut.

Emosi karena Sasuke telah meninggalkannya,

Penasaran kenapa Sasuke muncul di hadapannya,

Dan takut bahwa semua ini hanya halusinasi.

Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ tersebut menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di atas tempat tidurnya. Berharap besok agar semua halusinasi ini cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

"Nghh..." perempuan beriris _emerald_ itu membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar mentari pagi yang hangat mulai merambat masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela kaca miliknya yang sedikit terbuka. Direnggangkannya otot-otot tubuhnya tersebut kemudian duduk bersandar di bantalnya yang empuk.

Ah, kehidupannya telah kembali nor—

"Selamat pagi, Sakura."

_DEG_!—Perempuan bernama Sakura tersebut membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dia kenal suara ini. Tidak mungkin perempuan ini salah mengenali suara yang sangat khas baginya. Suara pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara pemuda yang telah menghantui pikirannya saat ini.

Ya—

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..."

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Perempuan itu masih membelalakkan matanya ketika sosok tubuh yang transparan itu mulai semakin nampak terlihat dihadapannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda _raven_ tersebut telah berada di hadapa Haruno Sakura. Disentuhnya lembut pipi _chuby_ Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin. Mencoba bertukar suhu tubuh dengan perempuan beriris _emerald_ tersebut. "Aku pulang, Sakura."

Pulang?

Dunia ini bukan tempat tinggalmu lagi, Uchiha.

"Lepaskan!" menepis tangan pemuda itu kasar, Sakura menatapnya tajam dengan air mata yang sudah hampir keluar dari tempatnya, "Siapa kau? Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi, bodoh! Aku muak dengan halusinasi ini!"

"Halusinasi?" iris _onyx_ pemuda itu menatap lekat iris _emerald_ Sakura, "Apa aku yang dihadapanmu ini hanya bayangan halusinasi, huh? Sentuh aku, bodoh!"

Tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat kemudian diarahkannya tangan perempuan itu menyentuh pipi kanannya. Sakura tersentak ketika tangannya mulai menyentuh permukaan kulit pemuda tersebut. Dingin. Itulah suhu tubuh Sasuke saat ini. Berlawan sekali dengan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat.

Sangat dingin.

Seperti...mayat.

Air mata perempuan itu merembes keluar.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" berontak Sakura, "Jika ini bukan halusinasi, tunjukkan wujudmu pada ibuku!"

"Percuma!" teriak Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam. "Hanya kau yang dapat melihatku! Hanya kau yang dapat mendengarku!" jeda sejenak, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, "Kau...aku memerlukanmu, Sakura, tolong aku..."

Tolong?

Kenapa Sasuke meminta tolong padanya?

Ada apa ini?

"Aku diberi tugas oleh seseorang untuk melakukan hal yang belum pernah aku lakukan selama aku hidup," ditatapnya iris _emerald_ Sakura dengan lembut kemudian tersenyum miris, "dan batas waktu yang diberikan adalah 7 hari."

Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget. 7 Hari? Demi Tuhan, itu waktu yang sangat singkat. Tidak biasanya ada roh yang diberi waktu sesingkat ini. Biasanya roh itu akan diberi waktu selama 49 hari atau 100 hari. Membicarakan tentang hari, ada satu hal yang membuat perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu bingung.

Kenapa dia yang harus dipilih Sasuke?

"Hari ini..." Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke ketika pemuda itu kembali membuka mulutnya. "...adalah hari kedua," Sasuke kemudian tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Haruno Sakura merona seketika, "jadi...bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Sakura bertanya balik dengan pilu, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau istimewa, aku memilihmu."

Sakura tersentak kaget. Air mata yang sempat terhenti tadi kini mulai menetes. "Apanya yang istimewa? Jika kau menganggapku istimewa, seharusnya jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Habis sudah kesabaran perempuan itu. Ini memuakkan. Kenapa kenangan pahit ini menghantamnya kembali? Perempuan itu terlalu lelah menanggung semua kesedihan yang telah menimpanya. "I-ini memuakkan!" teriak perempuan _soft pink_ tersebut sambil menyeka air matanya, "Aku benci halusinasi ini!

Perlahan tapi pasti, Uchiha Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura untuk menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari wajah perempuan itu sembari berkata, "Buatlah kenangan indah untuk kita berdua, Sakura."

Membuat kenangan indah? Mustahil.

Uchiha Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Kemudian mendekat kearah kalender yang terletak manis di atas meja belajar Sakura, "Masih ada 5 hari lagi." lirih Sasuke sambil tersenyum miris, "Ini libur musim panas kan? Bagaimana kalau kita berdua jalan-jalan?"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke heran. "Ja-jalan-jalan? Ta-tapi kau—"

"Tenang, hanya kau yang dapat melihatku."

Sakura terdiam kemudian terlihat berpikir, bukankah ini seperti kencan? Yah, walaupun ini memang berbeda dari kencan. Orang-orang selain dirinya akan berpikir bahwa dia sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian. Bisa gawat saat dirinya diajak bicara dengan Sasuke ditengah jalan, dia akan terlihat seperti orang aneh yang berbicara sendiri. Memalukan.

Tapi...tak apa.

Kencan dengan roh.

Apa salahnya?

"Ba-baiklah," Sakura kemudian mengambil beberapa baju ganti di lemari pakaiannya, "A-aku...pergi mandi dulu. Ja-jangan macam-macam ya!"

Sasuke mengangguk paham, "Tenang saja."

_BLAM_!—Pintu kamar pun terkunci. Meninggalkan seorang roh pemuda yang menatap sendu kearah kalender sembari berucap miris, "Tanggal 17 Juli ya..."

.

.

.

"Senangnya!" Pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut berteriak kegirangan sembari mengikuti langkah perempuan _soft_ _pink_ di depannya. "Kau ingat saat kita berada di _game center_ tadi? Ah! Aku menang saat _game race car_!"

"Bodoh! Kau tahu? Aku seperti orang gila saat kau merasuki tubuhku dan bermain permainan itu!" Sakura menggerutu sebal, "Aku tak akan meminjamkan tubuhku lagi!"

Sasuke tertawa senang kemudian merangkul pundak Sakura. "Tapi kau dan aku menikmatinya kan?"

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang merangkul bahunya, "Bisakah kau tidak mengajakku berbicara? Aku bisa dianggap gila, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menghentakkan kakinya. Entah kenapa emosi dengan rindu bercampur menjadi satu di rongga dadanya.

Rindu karena Sasuke datang menemuinya walaupun dalam wujud yang berbeda.

Emosi karena dia tak bisa berbicara bebas dengan Sasuke seperti dulu.

Ini memuakkan.

"Hei, Sakura!" Haruno Sakura menoleh kearah suara _bariton_ yang memanggil namanya, "Coba baca brosur ini,"

Dengan rasa penasaran, perempuan itu membaca brosur yang tertempel cantik di sebuah papan pengumuman.

Ayo datang ke acara Festival _Hanabi_!

Tanggal 17 Juli 20XX, 5 pm - 12 am

Midorigaoka Park

"Kau akan datang?" pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya.

Perempuan itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku tak punya pasangan untuk datang kesana,"

"Hei!" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya di situ tertulis wajib membawa pasangan?"

"Mungkin. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa...kau tak pernah datang lagi ke Festival _Hanabi _semenjak aku meninggal?"

_DEG_!—Sakura tersentak kaget, wajah perempuan itu terlihat panik, "Ti-tidak kok! A-aku sering pergi dengan Ga-Gaara-_kun_!"

"Berbohong, hm? Kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu di atas sana?"

Sial. Ketahuan.

Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu memilih untuk diam kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Meninggalkan roh pemuda _raven_ yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi bersamaku?"

Ajakan Sasuke sukses membuatnya menoleh ke arah pemuda transparan tersebut, "Pergi denganmu?" ucap Sakura, "Walaupun kita pergi berdua, orang lain akan melihat bahwa aku sedang sendirian."

"Hei, tak apa, kau bisa berbicara dengan berbisik padaku."

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!" teriak Sakura dengan nada bergetar air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, "Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, bodoh!"

"A-apa yang—"

"Aku muak dengan semua ini! Sampai kapan aku akan terus teringat denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa di saat aku melupakanmu, kau muncul dengan wujud seperti ini?" air mata mengalir deras di pipi Sakura.

Perempuan tersebut lelah. Sudah terlalu lelah dirinya terjebak di dalam jurang kesedihan. Jurang yang sangat dalam. Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura yang sedang terisak. Pemuda tersebut memijat pelipisnya. Sial. Kenapa dia harus mati di saat Sakura ulang tahun? Pantas saja perempuan tersebut _shock_ di saat orang yang dicintainya meninggal ketika ulang tahun.

Dengan keteguhan yang dimilikinya, Sasuke mencoba memeluk Sakura. Meminjamkan dada bidangnya yang transparan untuk kepala Sakura sejenak. Menciptakan suasana nyaman diantara mereka berdua.

"Dingin," lirih Sakura menatap Sasuke miris, "suhu tubuhmu dingin, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Seperti mayat, eh?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Otaknya mulai me-reka ulang kejadian kemarin dan pagi tadi. Dimana ia kalipertama bertemu Sasuke yang wujudnya sudah berubah. Sakura tersenyum sembari menyeka air matanya yang masih mengalir.

Ah, sekarang beban di hatinya yang sudah 2 tahun ia pendam, keluar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jadi...apa kau akan membantuku menciptakan kenangan indah?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya tadi pagi. Sakura tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk tanpa beban.

"Ya, tetaplah bersamaku hingga batas waktumu habis, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

Pemuda _raven_ transparant tersebut memandang kearah kalender dengan sendu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Dirinya sedang fokus menatap bulatan merah yang melingkari tanggal hari ini.

17 Juli 20XX.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah siap?" pertanyaan perempuan beriris _emerald_ tersebut membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, "5 menit lagi jam 7 malam, ayo kita berangkat."

Meletakkan kalender tersebut ketempat asalnya, Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Kau cantik pakai _yukata_."

Pipi perempuan tersebut merona. Memang ini bukan kalipertama Sasuke memujinya memakai _yukata_. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini sangat spesial.

"Sayang sekali, aku harus tetap memakai _T-Shirt_ ini,"

Sakura terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Hari ini Sakura memakai _yukata_ berwarna _soft pink_ yang senada dengan warna rambutnya yang dihias rapi. Sedangkan Sasuke masih setia dengan _T-shirt_ putihnya. Tak apa, perempuan tersebut tak peduli dengan pakaian yang dipakai Sasuke saat ini. Toh, saat dilihat orang lain, Sasuke tak akan terlihat juga kan?

"Ayo berangkat. Kita hampir terlambat, lho, _ohime-sama_," dengan bergaya pelayan berkelas, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan dengan senang hati perempuan tersebut membalas uluran Sasuke.

Dengan berbekal alasan pergi bersama Ino, Temari, Tenten, dan Hinata—para sahabat Sakura—akhirnya perempuan _soft pink_ itu diperbolehkan menonton festival kembang api. Membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk menuju Taman Midorigaoka. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, tetapi sangat disayangkan. Sang pemuda tak dapat terlihat oleh siapapun kecuali perempuan beriris _emerald_ ini.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai!" Sakura berucap girang. Senyuman manisnya mulai mengembang.

"Jadi...kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Aku ingin beli cumi bakar, _takoyaki_, menangkap ikan, menembak, dan lain-lain!"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Sakura terlihat bersemangat hari ini, "Ayo, kita coba semuanya."

.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam di _HandPhone_ miliknya. Jam 23.45 _pm_.

Ah, sudah hampir tengah malam rupanya.

"15 menit lagi, festival _Hanabi_ akan dilaksanakan. Kepada para penonton, silakan berkumpul di tempat yang telah disediakan."

Pengumuman tersebut sukses menghentikan Sakura dari tatapan layar _HandPhone_-nya. Ditutupnya benda tersebut kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke, "Ayo kita kesana,"

"Tapi..." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dari Sasuke, "...aku ingin menontonnya di tepi sungai itu, boleh?"

Perempuan tersebut terdiam sejenak. Mencoba mencerna permintaan Sasuke yang aneh, "Baiklah,"

Mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan menuju tepi sungai. Beberapa kembang api pun mulai terlihat di atas langit malam. Sesekali pemuda raven tersebut melirik ke arah Sakura. Ah, betapa cantiknya teman sepermainannya ini. Sedah 2 tahun Sasuke tak melihat perempuan _soft pink_ ini secara dekat. Menyentuh ujung jari Sakura perlahan, Sasuke menatap miris kearah Sakura.

Ah, 10 menit lagi...

"Apa disini sudah pas?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh kearah perempuan _soft pink_ itu.

"Ya," Jawab Sasuke singkat. Kemudian Sasuke merogoh saku celana. Mencoba mencari sesuatu didalam sana. Jam tangan.

Tinggal 7 menit lagi...

_DUAR_!—Beberapa kembang api kembali menghiasi langit malam di musim panas ketujuhbelas. Sakura berteriak kegirangan. Perempuan beriris _emerald_ tersebut sangat menikmati festival _Hanabi_ saat ini. Bahkan perempuan itu tak tahu bahwa sepasang onyx telah menatap miris kearahnya. Tatapan rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam.

"Sakura..." lirihan pemuda tersebut membuat Sakura kearahnya, "...hari ini...adalah hari terakhirku..."

_DEG_!—Sakura membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Jantung perempuan tersebut berdetak dengan cepat. Kaget.

"...hari ketujuhbelas,"

Tersentak kaget, Sakura menutup mulutnya yang sempat terbuka. Tidak mungkin. Pantas saja 3 hari terakhir tingkah pemuda itu aneh dan selalu menatap kearah kalender. Ternyata...mereka sudah bersama selama 7 hari.

Kenapa...

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..."

...kenapa dia tidak sadar?

"Waktuku..." roh pemuda tersebut menatap Sakura dalam. Iris _onyx_ dan _emerald_ kembali beradu pandang. "...sudah habis..."

_Tes_!—Air mata mulai mengalir deras di pipinya. Perempuan tersebut menangis. Menangis bahwa waktu mereka untuk bersama telah habis. Menangis bahwa mereka tak dapat mengubah takdir. Menangis bahwa...Sasuke akan pergi selamanya dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

_Sring_!—Cahaya putih terang kemudian mulai menyinari roh Sasuke yang mulai terangkat sedikit demi sedikit. Pemuda tersebut menatap Sakura dengan sendu.

Waktunya telah berakhir.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." perempuan tersebut memanggil Sasuke dengan nada miris. "...jangan pergi...kumohon..."

"Aku tak bisa..." Sasuke menatap lekat Sakura, mencoba membuat perempuan tersebut mengerti keadaannya.

"Kenapa..." Sakura kembali terisak, "KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU LAGI?!"

"Karena..." roh pemuda tersebut semakin terangkat tinggi, "...semuanya mempunyai batas waktu."

_Kami..._

_dua insan yang tak dapat bersatu..._

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku..." suara kembang api terdengar semakin banyak. Sekarang, sudah jam 23.58. "...ada satu hal yang belum aku katakan padamu..."

Ah, tinggal 2 menit lagi...

"Boleh aku melihat senyumanmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke sedih. Mana mungkin dia tersenyum.

"Waktuku tidak banyak, Sakura."

Menyeka cepat air matanya, Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya. Ya...sebuah senyuman terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Hanya untuk Sasuke seorang.

"Terimakasih," Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "dengan begini...aku bisa ke Surga dengan tenang. _Sayonara_..."

Cahaya putih tersebut menghilang bersamaan dengan roh pemuda _raven_ yang sudah bersamanya selama 7 hari juga suara kembang api terakhir untuk festival malam ini. Perempuan tersebut jatuh terduduk. Air mata kembali mengalir deras di pipinya. Padahal...beberapa saat yang lalu, dia masih mendengar suara Sasuke. Tapi...sekarang hanya suara jangkrik, gemericik air, dan rumput yang bergesekan yang hanya perempuan itu dengar. Hening. Suasana hening-lah yang mengusai malam ini. Suasana hening...juga suasana kesedihan yang mendalam.

_Kami...dua insan yang tak dapat mengubah takdir..._

"Uchiha Sasuke..." lirih perempuan tersebut sambil menatap langit malam yang gelap, "...aku mencintaimu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_ jahat!" Gadis kecil berambut _soft pink _panjang berumur 7 tahun itu menyeka airmata yang merembes keluar dari matanya. Iiris _emerald-_nya berkaca-kaca akibat air mata yang ia tahan, "Mainanku rusak! Kau harus menggantinya!"

Pemuda kecil yang bernama Sasuke tersebut menghela nafas panjang. Sudah lebih 10 menit gadis kecil tersebut menangis dan tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan omelan pedas pada pemuda kecil yang tengah berdiri di samping gadis kecil tersebut.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas, "Maaf," lirih Sasuke sambil mengelus pucuk kepala gadis kecil di bawahnya, "Nanti mainan Sakura-_chan _akan aku ganti,"

"Benarkah?" Gadis kecil bernama Sakura tersebut menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar, "Dengan apa Sasuke-_kun _akan menggantinya?"

Sasuke kecil memposisikan duduknya didekat Sakura kecil dengan benar sambil tersenyum sembari berkata, "Bagaimana denganku?"

Sakura kecil menatap heran teman sepermainannya, "Dengan Sasuke-_kun_?" ucapnya bingung, "Memangnya Sasuke-_kun _bisa apa?" Gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Aku bisa menjagamu layaknya seperti mainan robot yang rusak itu." Sasuke kecil menggenggam tangan gadis kecil tersebut. "Karena aku lebih besar dari robot itu, jadi sudah pasti aku akan menjaga Sakura-_chan._"

"Sasuke-_kun _akan menjagaku?" ujar Sakura heran, "Apa Sasuke-kun akan menjagaku sampai aku besar nanti?"

"Tentu saja." Sasuke berucap tegas, "Aku pasti akan menjaga Sakura-_chan _sampai besar. Bahkan sampai Sakura-_chan _menikah!" jeda sejenak, Sasuke kecil menatap lembut iris _emerald_ gadis kecil dihadapannya, "Sakura-_chan _akan menikah denganku kan?"

Tanpa ada beban sedikit pun, gadis kecil itu mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. Hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke kecil menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan lebar, "Tentu saja, asal Sasuke-_kun _berjanji akan selamanya bersamaku, aku pasti akan menikah dengan Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Sasuke.

Selamanya bersama?

Sasuke kecil tersenyum senang, "Ya, selamanya..."

.

.

.

Jadi...

.

.

...jika suatu saat kita berdua terlahir kembali—

.

.

.

—mau kah kau bersamaku lagi?

.

.

.

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

(A/N): Halo _minna_! Sehat?

Akhirnya tercapai juga bikin fic buat BTC III! Senangnya.

Sebenarnya fict ini udah ada di dokumen selama 3 bulan-_- karena males ngelanjutin, saya terlantarkan saja di lappy. Ternyata eh ternyata, setelah dengar ada BTCIII langsung ngelanjutin fict ini deh :3

Maaf ya, kalau _feel_-nya kurang terasa. Saya lemah kalau bikin fict angst #plak

Terimakasih untuk readers yang telah membaca fict ini. Apakah masih ada _typo_? Bolehkah saya minta kritik, saran, dan komentar?

Akhir kata,

REVIEW


End file.
